the choices we make
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: melinda has to make a very hard decicion!! ..will she make the right one??


Melinda pruedence Wyatt where have you been alnight" Piper said as her sixteen year old daughter soundered in to the house  
  
" out" was all piper heard as her daughter had turned her back and walked up the steps  
  
" Excuse me young lady, get you butt back down here, i was not finished with you" Piper screamed after her daughter.  
  
But all she got as an answer was the slamming of her daughters door.  
  
" Leo....Leo!!!!  
  
" What piper?" as he orbed in.  
  
" I need you talk to melinda , she just walk in as if it was 9:00pm " Piper told her husband, while in fact it was almost 1:30 am.  
  
" You mean she just got home?" Leo said walking towards the stairs to give his daughter a talking too.  
  
" Well duh, why do you i called you" Piper said sarcasticlly.  
  
" Okay piper calm down" Leo said to her.  
  
He made his way up the stairs and knocked on his daughters door.  
  
" Melinda , can i have a talk with you?" Leo started , but no sooner had he uttered a few words and the usuall response came.  
  
" Cant we wait till tomorrow i am tired".  
  
usually leo would leave it at that and go back downstairs. But not this time.  
  
" Melinda open this door right now!!" Leo said as now Piper had joined him in the hallway.  
  
" No!"  
  
Melinda this door bette be open in two seconds or i am coming in , and i dont mean by door either!" Leo threatned this time.  
  
But no sound was heard from the other side  
  
Leo grabbed piper around the waist and orbed into his daughters room  
  
" Jees mom....dad ever heard of privacy!" Melinda shouted as she jumped of her bed.  
  
" Jees melinda ever heard of rules!" piper retorted.  
  
" so what i was a little late what is the big deal?" melinda said trying to look as innocent as she could . It had helped her may times before,  
  
However not this time.  
  
" A liitle late, Melinda school night curfew is 9:00pm not 1:30 in the morning, where have you been?" Leo said to his daughter.  
  
leo got the same answer as his wife had gotten a few minutes ago.  
  
" Out!"  
  
"Out with whom?" leo said starting to lose his patiens with her.  
  
" Friends!" came the short reply.  
  
" And who are those friends that get to stay out past midnight, surly none of the friends we know!" Piper said.  
  
" You dont know all my friends, And you dont need to know all my friends!" melinda said ow raising her voice.  
  
" Well what i know is that you are not leaving this for the next month , Younglady you go to school you come straight back home!" leo said as he walked straight up to his daughter and looked her in the eye.  
  
" And dont think you can get away with a few minutes , if i dont sense you in this house by 3:30 pm , I wil come and get you and i dont care how much i might imbarres you , is that understood! leo added to it.  
  
It took piper a little by suprise leo was so strict , because it was usually her who was laying down the law and passing out the punishment.  
  
" Mom??" Melinda tried to reason with her mom, even managing a tear to fall down her cheek.  
  
" Wow , You should consider becoming an actress melinda, that tear nice touch, but youhave heard your father 3:30!" Piper said and with that leo and Piper orbed out of her daughters room and in to their own.  
  
Melinda was fuming in her own room.  
  
Now what was she going to do if she was grounded for a month then i would be to late.  
  
But if she went ahead and decieved her parents they might find out anyway.  
  
Melinda layed down on the bed . and no longer did she look like the confident 16 year old from a few moments ago.  
  
" why did this have to happen to me, Why?"  
  
Piper and leo could hear their daughter crying in her room and for a few seconds Piper had almost gone back to her room.  
  
But leo had stopped her with his hand on her arm.  
  
10:00 pm i can understand even 11:00 but 1:30 in the morning Piper?" he said to her.  
  
Piper had to agree melinda had really pushed it to far this time.  
  
" But a month Leo?"  
  
" Yes a month, Piper, she will think the next time she wants to come home late" Leo answered her.  
  
Melinda had cried all the tears she had for the moment and still layed on the bed.  
  
The night had started out so great. Her and Jake the love of her life.  
  
And now there was no more jake and no more love of her life.  
  
Now there was just melinda and.............her baby  
  
Jake had said he was not ready to be a father and she was not ready to a mother.  
  
she had tried to convince him that she wanted to keep this baby.  
  
It was concived out of love the love between him and her.  
  
Jake had told her he didnt want no part of her as long as she was carring this baby.  
  
she had begged for hours for him to understand.  
  
Jake had told her once more, if she was having this baby then he was gone.  
  
After jake had left her on the bench in the park. melinda had sat for hours thinking and talking to herself.  
  
She wanted to keep the baby, but she also wanted to keep jake.  
  
she had a choice to make. after wheighing the pro and the cons , melinda decided the best thing to do was get rid of the baby, and cross her fingers that jake would still want her.  
  
She had also decided she was not going to tell her parents, for she knew her mom would never understand.  
  
Piper had tried many more times to have kids after melinda, but she never was to be that lucky.  
  
Melinda knew if she would tell her mom . Piper would freak. Not to mentio her father.  
  
Melinda got of the bed anddug in her jeans pockett for the crumbled up piece of paper.  
  
she picked up her phone and called the 800 number to the clinic.  
  
she made an appointment for the very next day. And after hanging up the phone she called jake.  
  
Jake promised he would wait for her at school and the the two fo them would go the clinic together.  
  
with a heavy heart melinda got undressed and crawled under the covers and cried her self to sleep.  
  
Nine the next morning melinda kissed her mom goodbye and went of the school.  
  
Piper who had done the laudery walked in to melinda room to put her clothes on the bed as she had done so many times before. she went to put melinda's socks in her draw for she would leave them aying on the floor if Piper would just put them down it had happened may times before.  
  
As she opened the draw ans straightened out it out, she felt something hard on at the back of the draw. And when she retrieved her hand she knew before she even looked at it what it was.  
  
the shape all to familier, she had felt it many times before.  
  
she had closed her eyes as she pulled out the little stick.  
  
slowly she opened her eyes to reveal what she had feared.  
  
the pregancy stick was blue.  
  
" LEO...............LEO!!!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.  
  
Leo knew something was seriously wrong when he orbed in the room.  
  
"What ...Piper?  
  
Piper just stuck out the little stick.  
  
For a second Leo thought that it belonged to piper , but when he looked on hiswifes face and saw the worried llok he knew it wasn't piper that was having the baby.  
  
" It.......it ....is melinda's." Piper said now shaking.  
  
Leo took control that instant and picked up the phone in his daughters room and called the school.  
  
When he was done he replaced the reciever back on the base and looked at piper.  
  
" she is not in school" he said.  
  
Piper looked at him  
  
" What do you mean she is not in school? she left here less then an hour ago, she has to be at school, where else could she be?" Piper said looking at her husband.  
  
Leo looked at her. he had an idea where his daughter might be, and he knew that deep down piper knew it too.  
  
" YOu dont think she...." Piper said leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.  
  
Leo nodded his head.  
  
Piper shoulders started to shake as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
" She wouldn't.....would she leo?" she asked.  
  
" Piper i dont know......but what else is there?"  
  
Piper shook her head.  
  
" Why....why would she not come to us.......we arent horrible parents are we leo?"  
  
leo took piper in his arms. He knew piper was going to find a way to blame herself for this , she always did.  
  
" No piper we are not horrible parents......she....she is just a teenager running scared"  
  
" what are we going to do?" she asked stil crying.  
  
" I dont know piper...i dont know!" leo said a little frustrated.  
  
Just then the frontdoor opned and closed.  
  
Both piper and leo rced down the stairs. melinda was in the hallway. tears streaking her pale face.  
  
" Oh no" piper thought as she walked up to her daughter.  
  
" Mommy!" Melinda said as she walked in to her mothers arms.  
  
Piper took her daughter in her arms. crying along side her daughter.  
  
melinda knew her parents knew , but she no longer cared.  
  
Piper guided her daughter to the couch and sat down. Melinda put herhead against piper shouldr and contiued to cry.  
  
" Shhhhh hunny it is okay....everthing is going to be okay." piper soothed her only child.  
  
Leo had sat down on the other side of his daughter and was stroking her back.  
  
" Melinda ....hunny why didnt you tell us" Leo asked in a soft tone.  
  
" We could have helped you ...you didnt have to go through this on your own." piper added.  
  
Melinda pulled back from piper from a moment.  
  
" I.......I.....didnt do it mommy.......I couldn't" melinda cried.  
  
A breath of air escaped from piper , she didnt even know she had been holding it.  
  
" jake ...jake......." melinda could hardly get the words out.  
  
" he said...........he would stay with me....but he......he didnt want our baby....and i thought i was to young....but when i was there i couldnt do it......and ....and...." again the tears took over as piper pulled her daughter back in her arms.  
  
" We are here for you melly.....both daddy and me...we will help you in what ever you decide."  
  
" even........even ....if i .....dont want to have to baby?" Melinda asked.  
  
" Hunny you are my baby......and i would nothing more then to be a grand ma to your baby....but that said it is your choice....it is a choice you have to make....it is not a choice me or your daddy can make for you" piper said.  
  
Melinda looked up again.  
  
" I want to keep the baby mommy."  
  
" then me and daddy willhelp you as much as we can" Piper said.  
  
" Your mom is right melinda...we trust that you made the right choice...and we will be here for you always".  
  
" You dont hate me for what i was about to do" Melinda asked looking at her parents.  
  
" Hunny we could never hate you....you are our child.....the love of our lives...we could never."  
  
Piper said as a smile appeared on her lips.  
  
" but you will understand that better once this little one is here" she added as she patted melinda's stomach  
  
the end 


End file.
